


Vadder und Mudder

by Kotik



Series: Adult Season Three [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and T'Pol visit his parents and Enterprise's chief Engineer gets to live a dream of his youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vadder und Mudder

T’Pol watched Trip’s face flush slightly as he said good bye to Hoshi. He had wished her the best for her upcoming surgery, which was planned for the day she and Trip would return from their visit to his parents. In return the young ensign had whispered something in his ear that caused the obvious abashment.

It was a situation that emphasized the reason why the promiscuous exploits of ‘the group’ had seized. Had she  been one of the younger women and less confident in her relationship with Trip she could well have reacted with suspicion, but she knew that he would tell her of whatever Hoshi had said to him. She knew it would also be the truth and that Hoshi’s message presented no danger to their relationship.

She exchanged a short hug with Lieutenant Reed and Hoshi before following her mate into the waiting shuttle craft that had been signed over to them for the week they would spend with Trip’s parents.

=/\=

“You want to know what Hoshi said?” he asked after a period of quiet travel. Now that the auto-pilot had taken over it was safe to direct his attention elsewhere.

“Considering your reaction it must have been a rather intimate message. Has Hoshi revealed another ‘fantasy’?”

“You could say that,” he replied, smiling at her dry reply. “Do you remember when I took pictures of us on that first planet we visited the day before we all went nuts because of that psychotropic compound?”

“Indeed I do. I remember a particularly impertinent chief engineer who insisted on putting his arm around my shoulder.”

“See, darlin’, even back then I could not resist you,” he teased her, causing an amused eyebrow lift. “Anyway, Hoshi asked if I still have the camera. She wants to prepare a naughty surprise for Malcolm when her new boobs are done.”

“She wants you to create images of her unclothed physique?”

“And install them as background images on his private terminal,” he confirmed with a chuckle.

“Will Malcolm not be with her when she has her surgery?” T’Pol asked.

“He’ll stay with her until Phlox starts surgery and then he’ll go to visit his parents for a week. He’s already pushed it back by several days to stay with her. We return the same night handing the shuttle over to him, so someone will be with Hoshi when she wakes up. When he comes back Hoshi will have gone to visit her folks in Japan. Since they’re not gonna see each other for almost two weeks she wants to give him something to ‘remember her’. As if he wasn’t already thinking of her day and night.”

“Why are they not visiting their parents together, as we do?”

Trip sighed and shook his head. “They don’t want to – at least not yet. Malcolm’s father and Hoshi’s father as well did not take well to the fact that they chose someone from a different race. They are both small-minded racists. Hooray for my folks. I’m bringing a girl from a different _planet_.”

“Indeed,” T’Pol said and she put her hand on his. She didn’t say as much, but he could sense that she was slightly apprehensive.

“By the way, if a cute blond woman jumps at me, don’t be alarmed. That’ll be my sister Lizzy,” he said with a chuckle.

“Thank you for the warning.”

He was sure that reply had a very familiar eyebrow constellation to go with it, but he needed to direct his attention back at his flying as they were entering the upper atmosphere. Earth wasn’t some remote M class planet where they’d be the only craft in the air.

=/\=

If she had learned anything about humans in the last two years, it was that they tended to be gregarious. But within her mate’s family it seemed to be a particular trait as immediately after exiting the shuttle they were surrounded by an excitable group of human children, some of which spoke with an even more outrageous accent than her beloved. And they all spoke at the same time.

“Awwright, folks, back off!” she heard him command loudly and it appeared that he had some authority within his clan as indeed the raucous celebration calmed down to a degree.  “Y’all have a whole week to convince yourself that I’m _really_ fine. You’re makin’ T’Pol uncomfortable if y’all jump on us like a pack o’ dogs on a three-legged cat.”

It had been a while that she had trouble making sense of his colorful metaphors, but T’Pol surmised that his strengthened accent was a result of trying to impart his message on his family, which seemed to consist mostly of young children as she could spot only three adults in the group.

“Alright, everybody except Grandpa and Lizzie goes back to the house! Uncle Trip isn’t a piece of butter; he doesn’t go rancid. There will be enough time for tellin’ stories.”

T’Pol raised her eyebrow when a dozen human children trundled off following the matriarchal command without offering the slightest sign of protest.

“I apologize for the hullabaloo, Miss T’Pol. The young ones have been waiting for days to see their ‘famous uncle’.”

“I understand perfectly, Mrs. Tucker.”

“Call me Cathryn please,” the older woman offered with a smile. “After Trip’s written about hardly anything else but you for two years, it feels like we’ve known you for a long time already. And we’re so glad to have you.”

T’Pol allowed herself a momentary indulgence in amusement, seeing her mate’s face discolor in abashment.

“In that case it would be appropriate to address me simply by my first name as well,” she counter-offered and held out her hand. The mother of her beloved returned the gesture gently and T’Pol could easily see how well received her adoption of human protocol was. She repeated the ritual with the other two humans and both stated their first names. Trip’s father added a bow to the ritual. It was not hard to see where her mate got his sometimes antiquated manners from.

“Mom, dad, can you herd the hooligans for a while?” she heard the sister of her beloved ask. “I’ll help Trip and T’Pol get settled.”

Nods and smiles were exchanged and she saw Trip’s mother caress his cheek as if she needed to convince herself that he had really returned home. The maternal ancestor of her beloved appeared quite emotional.

Once his parents had left to ‘herd the hooligans’, which she suspected to be a metaphor for watching over the group of children, her mate’s sibling directed them towards a small building that was a fair amount away from the main residence.

“You’ll have the guest house all to yourself. Dave’s staying in my guest room for the week.”

“Is he still not done studying?” Trip asked.

“He’s writing his PhD Trip.”

Judging by the appreciative whistling sound of her beloved, she surmised that Dave, probably another sibling, was indeed exceeding his expectations.

=/\=

“May I?”

T’Pol looked up and nodded her approval as her mate’s sister sat down on the porch in front of their assigned guest house. Although it had almost gone dark by now, Trip was still sitting a distance away on the lawn, entertaining a fair-sized group of children with tales of his voyage to the stars.

“He loves children,” the human woman said.

“Indeed; although he qualified that observation with the amendment ‘but not all at the same time’ earlier today.”

She indulged herself in slight satisfaction about her improving skills at employing humor in conversation with humans as the younger woman started to laugh. She could see a satisfied smile on her beloved’s face when he heard the sound.

“Don’t worry, they’ll all get picked up tonight by their parents, but there was just no keeping them from being here when Trip comes home after such a long time.”

“Understandably,” T’Pol agreed, sipping her Champaign. “Deep space travel is still a novelty among humans.”

“I’ve met a few Vulcans,” the human female remarked with a smile. “But I’ve never seen one drinking sparkly stuff.”

“It is not known to most Vulcans,” T’Pol admitted. “And as I learned recently it has it’s unique dangers. I would have offered you a drink, but seeing you brought your beverage with you…”

“Oh no thanks, I have to drive later tonight,” the young human refused.

“If it is not too personal, are any of the children yours?” T’Pol asked, wondering if that was an acceptable way to engage in ‘small talk’.

“Sadly not,” the woman answered. “Trip and I are the black sheep of the family. We’re the only ones without children.”

“You face censure because you have no children?” T’Pol asked.

The human laughed softly. “No, it’s just a figure of speech. We both have jobs that don’t make it easy to have children, or even a significant other for that matter. You can’t imagine how happy mom and dad are that Trip found a wonderful woman.”

“His father tried to impart that message on me countless times,” she replied dead-pan, causing more amusement and another content smile from her mate.

“I’m an architect,” Trip’s sister explained. “I work all over the world – some months here, some months there. It’s hard to find a partner who would put up with that. But I earn a lot of money and I’m only twenty-five. I think I’ll do freelancing jobs for another four or five years before I settle down somewhere, and then it’ll be easier to find someone.”

“No doubt,” T’Pol replied. Her mate’s sister was by no means an unattractive specimen. Surely she would have no problems finding a mate once her life would be less nomadic in nature.

=/\=

“Eww” Hoshi said, crinkling her nose and pointed at the puss-colored goo growing in Phlox’s glass containers. “You’re going to put that stuff in me?”

“I believe there is a human saying,” Phlox replied and put the containers away. “’You don’t want to see the sausage being made’.  Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?”

“First of all, I wanted to know if _this_ was supposed to happen,” she asked with a worried look and opened her uniform to bare her chest. Her breasts – as small as they were – had started to sag badly after several days of taking Phlox’s hormone injections.

“Oh the skin is growing nicely,” the Denobulan said. “Since your breasts will be enlarged quite substantially I had to induce some skin growth. Does this temporary change in shape cause problems with your partner?”

“It causes problems for _me,_ “ Hoshi admitted, closing her uniform again. “Malcolm wouldn’t care if I had none or six of them. He isn’t the shallow type.”

“Then all you need is patience, ensign. It’s less than a week until I have all the tissue I need.”

“Will it be visible?” Hoshi asked, causing a surprised look from the Denobulan.

“Of course such a substantial enlargement will be visible, ensign.”

“No, No,” she said, shaking her head. “I mean scars or anything.”

He raised her arm and put his finger into her armpit. “There will be tiny scars in your arm pits, but I can assure you, you won’t easily find them.”

“Thanks Phlox,” she said with a nervous smile and hopped off the biobed. “Six more days…”

“Six more days,” he said, flashing her one of his impossibly wide grins.

=/\=

“You wanted to see me captain?”

“Yes Phlox, have a seat,” Jon said, looking at the PADD. “I’ve read your medical report, and I appreciate your thoroughness, but... You requested an anesthetist from Starfleet Medical and the docking of a Marconi class hospital ship for a… breast enlargement surgery?”

“Indeed. Ensign Sato undergoes surgery on Saturday. It’s not like it won’t be obvious once the surgery is completed.”

“If it isn’t violating patient-doctor confidentiality, may I know what this is about and why the procedure isn’t done on the surface?”

“Ensign Sato has authorized me to speak about the topic with you, and _only_ you.”

“I get the hint, Phlox. This will stay in this room,” Jon promised.

“Ensign Sato has been suffering from adverse psychological effects due to her diminutive bust size since her youth. After several therapeutic conversations I have come to the conclusion that an enlargement surgery will have enough of a positive impact on Ensign Sato’s self-confidence to warrant the substantial expenditure.”

“During those therapeutic talks, has Hoshi ever told you why she was on a two-year probation period that only recently expired?”

“If you refer to the – frankly outrageous – cover story of her breaking the arm of her commanding officer during a gambling congregation? Yes.”

“She told you what really happened?” Jon asked, just to be sure.

“After performing a ‘striptease’ the recently disgraced Admiral Black failed to comprehend the concept of ‘look, but don’t touch’ and she defended herself quite violently. An impressive feat for such a diminutive female, wouldn’t you say, Captain?”

“That’s where I start to wonder,” Jon said with a serious look at Phlox. “It’s normally none of my business, but I feel a sense of responsibility for her. I was part of the board of inquiry back then and I am her captain. You say she’s having problems with the size of her breasts, yet back in the day she showed them to anyone who bothered to look.”

“A typical case of overcompensation,” the doctor said. “On the planet the ban on fraternization is strictly enforced. Especially after a certain period of deprivation the sight of a female bust is exciting for the males of your species. She compensated for her lack of self-esteem by basking in adoration that was mainly born out of deprivation. ‘The other women may have a bigger bust, but mine is more appreciated because I bare it’. A simple, but in the end terribly flawed logic.”

“I trust your professional opinion on that,” Jon said, feeling uneasy about digging so deep into Hoshi’s most private affairs. “But I need to know why you can’t do that on the surface.”

“I wish to preserve Ensign Sato’s privacy. There are four-hundred people working in Starfleet medical and many members of your crew are at least minor celebrities by now. News of such a private procedure would inevitably reach some of the less reputable media. Using some of my trusted contacts in the Medical Corps, I could arrange for a practice maneuver with a hospital ship. Officially the surgery will be the simple removal of an appendix.”

“So the hospital ship will not be docked for long?” the captain.

“Only for the duration of the surgery – about ninety minutes,” the doctor replied. “The method is minimally invasive and Ensign Sato can be transferred back to Enterprise within minutes after the procedure has been completed.”

Jon pressed his thumb on the PADD and a beep announced the acknowledgement of his authority.

“Approved, doctor; good luck with the ‘appendix’.”

=/\=

“My god, T’Pol what are you doing?”

Cathryn stopped dead in her tracks, watching how her Vulcan guest was setting up the kitchen table for breakfast.

“We didn’t invite you to be our house maid.”

“It is tradition on my home world that guests prepare the first morning meal after their arrival. I thought this was an appropriate gesture to thank you and your family for your hospitality. But if you are inconvenienced by my presence in your kitchen…”

“No, No,” the older woman waved off her concern. “I just didn’t know. Trip wrote so much about you, but there are obviously still some things we don’t know. Where is he anyway?”

“He has gone to a local farmer to procure fruit and vegetables.”

“Farmer McCann,” her mate’s mother explained.

“That was indeed the name.”

 “It will make Fred’s boy’s day,” the older woman said with a smile. “Trip has been his hero for years and little Billy drives his father crazy with his dreams about joining Starfleet one day.”

“We have been subject to much adulation since we arrived on the planet,” T’Pol confirmed. “Mainly from children.”

“Which kid doesn’ dream of goin’ to the stars?” a male voice added and she saw that it was Charles, her mate’s father. “Mornin’ T’Pol.”

“Good morning.”

=/\=

“Well, I’d say your breakfast was quite popular,” Trip said with an honest smile as he led the way through the thick undergrowth. “Lizzy is finicky with what she eats and what not. I’ve never seen her eat so much before. I didn’t know there were pastries on Vulcan.”

“Of course there are,” T’Pol replied. “As long as all ingredients are of vegetable origin.”

“Well, they are definitely good,” he confirmed and chuckled. “Prepare yourself for my mom’s attempts to wrangle the recipe out of you before we leave.”

“Are you at liberty to tell me where we are going?” she asked as they struggled through the thick undergrowth of a dense forest as they had done for twenty-seven point five minutes already. Their path appeared entirely random.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” he assured her. “I’m showin’ you a spot from my childhood.”

His estimation was of however entirely incorrect as it took another three point four minutes until they reached a circular grass-covered clearing, approximately ten meters in diameter. A small shallow stream flowed along its perimeter, emitting soft burbling sounds. It was a most serene arrangement and she wondered how refreshing it would be to meditate in such a peaceful environment.

“Used to come here as kid to daydream about goin’ to the stars,” Trip explained while spreading a woolen blanked he had taken out of his backpack. “I always thought this must be where an alien ship has landed ‘cause the clearin’ has such a perfectly round shape.”

“It is a serene environment,” she agreed.

“Thought you might wanna try meditatin’ here. It’s as quiet a place you’ll find anywhere in all of Florida.”

“Did you use to come here with your sister?”

She saw him shake his head. “Lizzy knows everything about me, but even she doesn’t know about this place. This was my own little kingdom and as I grew older I thought, if I ever find my Queen…”

His recollection trailed off as he gathered her in his arms with a content smile. She gently returned he gesture as their faces touched cheek-to-cheek.

“What would happen if you found your queen?” she whispered in his ear and traced the outline of his earlobes with the tip of her tongue. The touch-telepathic contact was light, but she could feel his overpowering desire, and there was an obvious biological response of course.

“Well, when I was old enough to know about it, I always dreamed of makin’ love to her here,” he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed her caressing of his ear.

Although it was only late February, technically winter, the temperatures were quite acceptable at twenty-three degrees. He had always spoken fondly of the fair climate of his home region. If they were to select a posture that would afford her some movement to keep her body temperature up when undressed there was nothing to suggest that his dream should remain a fantasy.

“Do you wish me to be your queen?” she whispered in his ear and started unbuttoning his leather jacket.

“You’ve always been my queen, darlin’.”

His whispered reply elated her. Two years ago she would have dismissed such statements as illogical, but the long time among Earths inhabitants and having learned about human romance had made her aware that such words were not spoken lightly and carried a much greater importance than was obvious to the logical mind of a Vulcan.

She pushed the Jacket off his shoulders followed by his shirt. T’Pol untied the scarf around his neck and tied it around her head, covering her eyes. She had always wondered what the fascination was for Hoshi to engage in sexual relations with her vision obstructed and this opportunity seemed like a good time to find out.

She heard his slight gasp and running her hand over his bare torso she could sense that her action had increased his arousal even more. Perhaps Hoshi’s habit was less targeted at her own contentment but meant to arouse Lieutenant Reed?

Very slowly she sank to her knees, inhaling his potent scent as she ran her nose along his upper body. She picked up a faint residue of his pine scented soap. She had never told him as much, but she had long suspected that her mate had already realized how agreeable she found the scent of Earth’s coniferous vegetation and used the appropriately scented hygiene products as a result.

After a moment off assessing the situation using her tactile senses, she found his belt and opened it. Once she had opened the zip, his pants fell down. T’Pol hooked her fingers into the waist band of his underpants and slowly pushed them down.

With the second attempt her hand managed to grab his already erect organ and she circled her tongue around the soft tip a few times before enclosing her mate’s phallus with her lips and started to move them back and forth along its length.

“God, this is heaven.”

Again she felt elated by her mate’s groaned statement as his emotions reflected the truth of his words. She felt a great sense of contentment and pleasure radiating in his mind. Lieutenant Reed, who appeared to be particularly fond of oral gratification had never radiated this mixture of emotions. Her mate’s closest friend had always felt just pleasure and intimate satiety, which in themselves were agreeable emotions to experience and made occasional intimate contact a worthwhile endeavor, but only Hoshi would likely be able to elicit the same contentment in the ship’s tactical officer that she was now sensing from her mate. He was stroking her hair as she continued her intimate caress of his primary sexual organ.

She felt her own arousal rise as she pleasured her beloved. This was another facet of human sexuality that she found most fascinating. Since humans gave free reign to their emotions, sexual contact with any of them was a most arousing experience as their pleasure fed back into her mind through their touch, but even the excellent tactile and oral ministrations of Hoshi could not impact her mind as potently as the simple pleasure of her current technique if applied to the physique of her beloved.

Soaking up her mate’s contentment and affection was the difference between sating her desire with the help of their friends and ‘making love’ to her chosen. It had taken some experimentation to find the difference, but she would never ‘engage in sexual relations’ with her mate again. ‘Making love’ was a much more fulfilling concept and it would only be logical to differentiate linguistically between the two concepts.

A timely groan reminded her that her mate was close to climax and she soon felt his ejaculate impact her throat. The taste surely left a lot to be desired, but feeling the intense emotions in his mind at the time of release, which were almost potent enough to cause _her_ to climax as well, made it worth to endure the stale taste.

She released his organ from her mouth and her keen hearing picked up his heavy breathing. Since his phallus seemed to stay erect, it would be time to continue their love-making, even more so since soaking up his emotions had left her highly aroused.

“Lie down on your back, beloved,” she requested and while she heard the rustling noises as he did so, she stood up and slowly opened the zip of her catsuit.

Having obstructed her vision with the scarf she was dependent on her sense of hearing and she could pick up that his breathing was still labored, most likely caused by the renewed arousal as she slowly undressed for him. Since the lower gravity on earth made it redundant to wear any underwear to support her bust, she was only wearing underpants once the catsuit had been removed. She slowly pushed the remaining garment down and her hands started searching for the body of her beloved.

Once she had found him and grabbed his organ she rubbed her moist labia against it to provide the necessary lubrication for anal intercourse. Sitting down, she groaned in mild pain as his phallus penetrated her rectum under her own weight. She leaned back slightly to give her mate’s hands easier access to her breasts and once the initial discomfort had subsided she flexed her leg muscles and started to move.

=/\=

The occasional chirping sound of a bird could be heard as well as the soft burbling of the water as it flowed in the small stream not far from her meditation position. Since her vision was still blurred in the aftermath of a powerful sexual climax she knew that she had spent no more than an hour in meditation, yet her mind was completely at peace.

This was another detail she had learned from her experimentation with different sexual partners. Most of them had been able to satisfy her carnal desires, and Lieutenant Reed and Hoshi in particular made the occasional sexual encounter a most agreeable experience, but neither of them could bring contentment to her mind the way Charles did as beyond their friendship Hohi’s and her mate’s minds didn’t radiate the unbridled and unconditional affection that she could sense whenever she touched her beloved. Intimate contact with him actually reduced the time she needed to spend in meditation.  

The subject of her thoughts was lying next to her and from the soft, steady sound of his breathing she could gather that he was sleeping. Unlike for her Vulcan physiology the ambient temperature was fairly comfortable for a human and he was still unclothed while she had had to put her clothes back on to avoid feeling cold.

It was unfortunate as she would have preferred affording him the view of her unclothed body for the time she was meditating, knowing how much pleasure it brought to his mind. But like making love to her mate she did not wish it to become a meaningless routine, so it was perhaps not too bad that the temperatures had overruled her desire to please him.

She had also found an explanation for the importance of the ‘blindfold’ as Hoshi called the cloth with which to obstruct one’s vision. More importantly she now knew why her young friend never used it when engaging in sexual relations with her. With one of her main senses deactivated, the entire surroundings were taken away enabling her to concentrate solely on her mate with her remaining senses.

The practice made love-making a much more intense sensation and would be too private to be used in an encounter with either Hoshi or Lieutenant Reed. It would certainly not be the last time she would employ this technique when making love to her mate.

=/\=

“Don’t say anything to them, woman,” Charles said with a chuckle, taking a swig of his beer.

“At least we save money on the porch lighting the way they’re glowing, wouldn’t you say?”

The clan’s patriarch chuckled and leaned over to kiss his wife.

“All the years he’s been so darn picky with them girls, and just as you’re about to give up hope on him he brings home such a fine wife. Makes me downright weepy, darlin’,” he declared.

“They aren’t married yet.”

“Mark my words darlin’. I have no idea what it takes on Vulcan to get married to one of us, but if it is possible, it’s a mere formality for those two kids. Trip’s never been in love like that and since T’Pol’s glowing like hundred watt bulb herself, I doubt that it is a one-sided affair.”

“And you know that on what authority?” his wife teased him.

“I once had that goofy look on me too,” Charles said. “It was when I saw that hot gal from Pensacola. Only a year later we were standin’ in front of the altar and I haven’t regretted it a single time in forty years.”

“Charmer,” his wife said and planted a kiss on him.


End file.
